


What are the United States of America?

by Missnasa



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Multi, Non-Linear Narrative, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 17:57:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15563310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missnasa/pseuds/Missnasa
Summary: A simple question to answer, if you really paid attention to the geography class. But, is the United States just another piece of the planet?





	What are the United States of America?

What are the United States of America?

If you ask a common person that to answer, the person will respond without really thinking, and even then it all depends on the perspective.

For some the United States symbolizes freedom, for others a simple country and for some the maximum debtor of the world bank.

But all these specifications are imprecise and lack something fundamental as just the fact of being a personification.

If you ask the personifications, they will respond as if it were a collective guide: "It is the personification of a northern sector of the American continent." But, again, depending on the person you ask, this will add something.

For example, if you ask to Russia, he would add "capitalist pig", on the contrary, if the questions to England, this will add "my ex colony" or "The youth of hasty growth".

However, all specifications almost perfect, are incomplete.

This leaves us with a moral: for closer than the seas the person will never be able to finish knowing.

Finally, and to avoid such a classic and poor ending, what happens when we ask the same question to the only person who can answer?

If the questions to the United States of America what are the United States of America; he looks at himself for a second trying to find the joke, and when he does not find it, he will sigh the air retained in his lungs and finally he will respond "It depends on the person you want to meet".

At that time the present readers will think that the author in question has lost his head, and has questions like What are you talking about? Is this a national secret? Etc. But, do not found the panic before the time and let me answer the questions previously proposed.

To really try to represent so many cultures, 50 different states and miles of historical stages, it is not easy; Pretender that only one personification combines each one of these aspects, it is almost impossible. Almost, here, is the key word, because in fact it is only a personification of the United States of America.

But if it is only, what does the Yankee refer to before? The blond refers to himself and two other voices in his head. Do not worry about the sanity of the young nation, creating other people within his yourself is an excuse to be able to represent the nation with partiality.

The three identify with each other and none is really the original. What happened and started the three personalities, is a fracture of the original personality, each of them being a hyperbole of some aspect.

To avoid confusion, it is better to present each of them and explain their place in the world, right?

The first is the representation that we all know. It is identified as "America" and the person represents optimism, freedom, energy, joy and passion; but also things like egocentrism and selfishness.

The second representation is one that only appears in case of internal and external conflict that calls for warlike things. A part that only close combatants have had the pleasure of witnessing. It is identified as "United States" and is the part calculating, proud, tactical, intelligent, cold and somewhat sadistic part; but strangely enough, it also seems to represent perseverance and patience.

The third representation is the most human, the part that show less to light, but when comes out brings strong repercussions. It is identified as "Alfred F. Jones" (and this was the one who decided the name) and is calm, courageous, leader, kind and accurate; and as it was previously seen, it also has an aggressive and fighting side.

The three are United States of America Aka Alfred F. Jones and are what prevents the country collapse.

Before continuing with the next question, I must take a rest break. Surely having read so much description and adjectives together is exhausting. Fortunately, the other question brings more action to the monotonous story.

Is this a national secret?

No, incredible as it may seem (rather the author to avoid the cliche).

None of the three has the need to hide, but at the same time, they are the only ones who know it. It's funny to think, but the only reason why nations have no knowledge of this is ... because they have not asked.

Returning to the initial argument and you will see all the previous questions, the author proposes a conclusion to this.

I have revealed a particularity United States, so simply (and knowing the above) if at some point you get to ask "What are the United States of America?", You can respond with extreme confidence: "Only three strange problems"


End file.
